Spiraling through Remnants
by AbyssEater
Summary: It started with a chance meeting. Two souls who would've never met otherwise, both with their own troubles yet yearning for a change, either for themselves or others around them. They find support in another in a world that's grey, an unsure future laying ahead. And if it's unavoidable, the least they could do was prolong it for those aiming for a better future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

She stumbled forward, one hand holding her side as she winced with each step she took. Her ribs were definitely bruised, perhaps even broken as a stinging sensation traveled through her body like a jolt of electricity each time she shifted her weight.

_Got.. to find.. civilization _

Was the sole thought that ran through her mind. Her vision was blurry as she hadn't come as unscathed as she had hoped. Okay, she hadn't thought she'd end up unscathed but not this bad either.. But it was necessary. It was no longer the same, not him or the organization she had once been a proud member of.

The ears on top of her head twitched as she could hear faint sounds in the distance, it fueled her will to continue as civilization was near. She was this close to freedom and she be damned if she wouldn't give it her all!

Slowly continuing her way, her foot got caught on a root of a tree that had been sticking out, forcing her harshly to her knees and adding to the pain she was already suffering. She bit her lip to refrain from crying out and cursing as she slowly got back to her feet.

It couldn't be far now. She was content with collapsing once she was somewhere where she could easily be found as she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep these wounds off.

When she finally managed to reach the road, she let a shaky smile form on her face. Her breathing was slow and heavy and she lost what little strength she had in her legs. Surprisingly she didn't meet the ground like she imagined she would. Instead she felt two arms wrap around her, holding her up followed by a pair of deep blue orbs that looked at her with concern. It was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.

The person that caught her looked at her with worry, especially after seeing the wounds on her and from how he was holding her could tell her ribs were definitely bruised. He quickly scanned his surroundings if anyone's there, human or Grimm, the action had a few of his blond locks move from his face before he stood back up with the girl in a bridal carry.

He looked at her for a moment, inspecting her and finding her rather pretty even with the dirt and small specks of blood that covered her before he began walking to his nearby residence to take care of her, glad he decided to take the long route of his casual stroll for who knows who might've found her otherwise.

* * *

_Where.. Where am I?_ She wondered as she was slowly waking up, finding herself in what had to be the most comfortable bed she's experienced the past couple years.. At least.. she wiggled a bit, finding that her body didn't hurt as much as she last remembered. There was still a slight ache but it confirmed that she was indeed lying in a bed.

Slowly she parted her eyelids, her amber orbs blinking as she got used to the light shining directly at her. When she had regained her senses for the most part she began scanning the room she was in.

It was big, much bigger than the rooms they were assigned back when she was a part of the White Fang. Cozy as well as she took note of the painting hanging on the wall and a bookshelf filled with books, she even recognized some titles in there.

_How did I.._ Ah, she remembered. Before passing out those blue eyes that had been staring in her soul. Did they bring her here? It was then that she realized she was no longer wearing those same clothes, now wearing something looser. Her eyes then widened before her hands shot up to her head, ignoring the jolts of pain she felt as she reached to where her bow rested, only to find it not there as her fingers made contact with her ears.

Fear began to fill her as her mind worked overtime. They knew, whoever that saved her had gotten rid of her bow and knew she was a Faunus. Would they think and treat her differently now?

She wanted to say 'No', considering they were taking care of her but she had personally seen the change some people underwent when finding out someone they considered a friend revealed themselves to be a Faunus.

Her attention was then focused on the door leading to the room she was in was opened and someone entered. The first thing she noticed was that he was male, looking to be around her age with spiky blond hair. Deep blue eyes, the very same she remembered seeing back then when she passed out and a warm smile on his face as he carried a bowl of water and a small towel.

However, his expression morphed into one of surprise when he saw that she was awake and staring at him as he quickly put the bowl and towel on a nearby dresser before making his way over to her. She closed her eyes when he began approaching her, already fearing for the worst. So imagine her surprise when she didn't feel any pain of sorts but a warm hand against her forehead and hearing him sigh in relief.

''_Thank god you're okay.. Almost though something was wrong considering you're up earlier than I expected..'' _She caught him mumble before she felt a wet towel being placed on her forehead, making her peek her eyes open and stare at him and inconspicuous as she could, which she was failing at as he had caught her glance but kept silent.

She was likely on alert already and he didn't want to add to it.

''You were quite banged up, you know?'' She heard him talk as he rubbed her head softly with the towel. ''Wonder what brought you there where I found you. After all, there's not much around aside from forest and the rail tracks close by.''

She didn't answer and that was fine with him as he continued looking her over.

Though, as time progressed she seemed to become less wary of him as her eyes fully opened as she took the time to inspect his face. His eyes especially as they're said to be the window to one's soul and was surprised to see nothing, not even an ounce of disgust for her being a Faunus but full of concern instead.

Her breath then hitched as she followed his arm to the hand attending her, resting on finger or rather the ring that was present there. She recognized it as soon as she laid her eyes on it. And how could she not? Everyone knew of that red spiral, one that was present on most technology present throughout Remnant, the family crest of the Uzumaki. Him wearing that ring meant he was part of the main family.

If she could've she likely would've been hyperventilating at the fact that she was in the prince's home and that he was taking care of her. The knowledge did remove most of the remaining fears she had as the Uzumaki and Kingdom of Uzushio were known throughout the other Kingdoms to be accepting of Faunus and Humans. Discrimination was highly frowned upon and punished by being expelled.

As expected of the Island often called a paradise by those not living there.

''Ah.. You noticed, didn't you.'' He chuckled sheepishly. ''Guess there's no point in hiding then. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, though you knew my last name already judging from that reaction.''

''...Blake, Blake Belladonna.'' She responded and he smiled at her for answering him.

His smile then turned into a thoughtful look as he raised an eyebrow while looking at her. ''Belladonna? Where have I heard that name before…'' The fear that had previously left her returned with vengeance in hopes he didn't know of her family name. ''..Hmm. Can't seem to remember. Oh well.'' Blake released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding upon hearing that.

''So.. Umm, thanks for helping me.'' She said after a moment of silence, not meeting his gaze as her pale cheeks held a red tint to them.

He surprised her with a soft chuckle. ''It's no issue. My parents would've probably skinned me alive if I'd let you there. Who knows what sort of creep might've run into you, especially if they held a dislike towards Faunus.'' Blake's eyes dimmed a bit at his words, knowing them to be true even if she didn't like it. Though, it made her curious.

''Can I ask what you're doing around here? I mean, you're part of the royal family of Uzushio and we're quite some distance away..''

''It's fine,'' He told her with an easy going smile. ''I would be curious as well in your shoes. But to answer your question it's something my parents told me to do. While it's not widely known, I'm set to inherit the throne once they no longer wish to rule. Hell, I doubt my siblings know though they might have an idea. Anyway, my parents told me explore Remnant and get a better idea of what life is like in the different regions. Something about making sure I stay humble and appreciate what I have.''

Blake seemed to nod at that, somewhat understanding of where his parents were coming from. It wouldn't do anyone much good if he'd become a selfish and arrogant ruler and destroy what his parents and the generations before him and build. ''Wait, I thought the oldest usually inherits the throne?''

He sent her a smile. ''You said it yourself, usually, yes. But it's different for us. I'm not revealing in what manner but it's why I'm chosen over my brother… Even at the expense of ruining our relationship.'' The last part was a mere whisper but her sensitive hearing caught every word.

''Anyway,'' Blake was a bit taken back by the sudden 180 he did as he regained his smile and his eyes regained their brightness. ''I saw you glancing at some of the books I've got here. I still haven't finished most of those so you got any recommendations?''

The Faunus blinked a few times at the weird direction their conversation was now going. Nonetheless, she didn't see an issue with helping a fellow bookworm out, especially since he's been taking care of her. So she nodded. ''I do actually. You have a wide variety which I recognize some titles from. Like the one up there, Samurai of Love, second in the series but a much appreciated sequel that has a good mixture of action and..'' Her cheeks burned red as he looked at her to continue. ''..It's a bit embarrassing but trust me, it's a good read. The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I actually have not read that one yet but heard good things and it's on my to read list… Oh, the Hidden Remnant series is also a good read, especially since I heard the third in the series is going to be released soon.'' She wanted to continue but a yawn interrupted her.

''Guess you're still tired. I think it's wise if I leave you be, at least till you're back on your feet. It's getting late anyway. Umm, I'll probably make something for you to eat.. any preferences? Something with fish I assume?'' He looked at her ears before back down at her.

''...Anything's fine.'' Blake answered him as her ears flattened against her skull, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

''Alright,'' The blond got up and made to walk out, pausing to grab one of the books she recommended and looking her over once more before leaving. ''Have a goodnight, Blake.''

''You too.'' She said to him as he closed the door behind him. Once she was alone Blake took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, still a bit dazed from the situation she had found herself in.

She, Ex-White Fang member being taken care of by the prince of Uzushio.. It was a situation she thought could only happen in one of the books she enjoyed reading. Still, she doubted she could've been found by anyone better. He was kind and welcoming with a presence that warmed up the room. It helped that he was easy on the eyes as well as despite his clothing she could see the compact muscle with his every movement…

Blake shook her head and rid herself from those thoughts. Fantasizing over someone she barely even knew.. Even if that someone saved her life and took her in with no issues about her being a Faunus..

...Aaaand it was time for sleep. Definitely sleep.

She managed to turn off the nightlight beside her bed before making herself comfortable underneath the soft and warm blanket. She was asleep in minutes and having one of the best nights rest she could remember.

* * *

Blake awoke the next morning well rested, a part of her not wanting to leave the comfort her bed offered. But she had to as her stomach rumbled, yearning for food. So with much regret she pushed the blanket aside as she sat up, bringing her hands up to rub at her eyes.

Tentatively Blake got up, her bare feet meeting the wooden floor which wasn't as cold as she thought it would've been. She looked aside to find a yukata which she guessed she could wear as her current outfit was a bit on the revealing side.

Putting it on, Blake marveled at how soft it felt against her skin. She could tell the fabric it was made out of would've cost a fortune as she tightened the sash so she was hiding her goods.

Once done she left the bedroom and entered a large open area where she soon found Naruto who was sitting at the table, one hand holding onto a sandwich as with the other he was typing on his scroll.

He acknowledged her being there with a brief pause where his eyes locked on hers, a small smile greeting her before he went back to whatever he was busy with as she sat down as well. The silence that followed was a bit awkward until it was broken as he pushed a plate in front of her, her nose twitching at the smell of fish.

''For me?'' A nod was her answer.

''Mhm. Tuna sandwich I made for you.''

''Thank you.'' Blake mumbled softly as she took a bite. She fought down the urge to purr at the rich, delicious taste. How a simple sandwich could taste this good she had no idea, perhaps it was because she had her last dish days ago but she devoured them with ease.

She did have the decency to look a bit embarrassed as she glanced at him to see him still focused though there was an almost unnoticeable smile he now held wish made her blush harder.

''So,'' Naruto was done as he shut off his scroll to focus solely on her. ''What are your plans after… well this.'' He motioned to their surroundings.

A thoughtful look appeared on Blake's face as she furrowed her brows together before her ears curled downwards. ''..I'm not sure.''

Naruto furrowed his brows at her answer. ''You have any parents who may wonder about your whereabouts?''

''I do, but..'' She trailed off as she began tapping her fingers on the table they were seated at.

Seeing she wasn't going to finish he came to her help with an easy going smile. ''No worries. I know what you mean, especially around our age. I couldn't wait to get off the island either. Not to mention the total freedom… Back to the question at hand though.''

Blake exhaled before she shrugged. ''I have nothing in mind. Perhaps explore Remnant for some time, finding myself. I may be interested in joining one of those Huntsmen Academies.''

''Oh?'' He curled an eyebrow. ''A huntress huh?'' He looked her over before giving a soft hum. ''Guess signing yourself up to fight Grimm is the hot thing to do. Never really understood why'd you have to go through the academy for it, though.''

''It's to learn proper ways of handling them.'' Blake answered only for him to wave his hand.

''Meh. I haven't had any trouble disposing them since arriving here and I haven't been to those academies.''

''But you've had personal training. Many people here have not.''

''That's true. Still, you'd expect everyone to be taught so. We don't even have Grimm at Uzushio but everyone is still given mandatory training incase they'd leave for any of the other Kingdoms.''

''...Not everyone's lucky enough to be born there.'' She mumbled at his rather carefree thinking. ''The other Kingdoms aren't as fortified either..'' True, Uzushio being as advanced with technology as it is was considered an impenetrable island floating in the air. It was surrounded by water which made the only way to access it by air. The only Grimm that were a threat were those capable of flight or ones in the water but those were taken care of by the MAC system which consisted of Magnetic Acceleration Cannons that were surrounding the island; one mile from the coats and almost a thousand hundred feet in the air firing a payload that shredded through any Grimm close enough and any potential aircraft that could be deemed a threat.

Uzushio had given the other Kingdoms a demonstration after the system had been active and request immediately flooded them as they wanted those for themselves. They had refused, something that had made many less than happy and had put a permanent strain on the relations they had with the other Kingdoms.

''You're right. I forget sometimes how different life is here.'' He excused himself to her after which she nodded. ''Urgh.. Would you mind tagging along with me?'' Blake widened her eyes and stared at him. ''I mean, I would be lying if it weren't a bit lonely moving about by myself. Just for a bit until you've decided on what you want to do next.''

''..Are you sure? I don't wish to impose. We hardly know each other!''

''I'm offering am I not? I wouldn't be doing so if I didn't want to. As for the latter we have some time. I mean, we know the basics and you don't seem bad, a bit rebellious maybe but not bad.''

Blake closed her eyes as she sighed before nodding. ''Fine.''

''Sweet.'' Naruto said before he got up. ''I'm going to freshen myself up. If you're still hungry there's some more in the fridge.'' She perked up at that even if she didn't verbally respond, her golden orbs watching him leave. When she heard the water run Blake got up from her seat and made her way over to the fridge where after opening it she found the sandwiches he was talking about.

Mmm. They taste as good as the previous ones.

* * *

The two stayed in the apartment for a few more days. It was mainly on his insistence of wanting to be sure she was back to full health and the two surprisingly hit off. Their love for books making a great conversation starter that made them less tense among another.

Blake had come to find out he was actually on the last leg of his journey having done Mistril, Atlas, Vacuo and now Vale in that order. She'd be lying if she didn't find it interesting listening to some of the stories he told. She always did want to explore the other Kingdoms but her circumstances prevented such.

''..A bow?'' Naruto questioned her as he eyed the piece she wore on her head.

She gave a soft nod while securing it. ''I don't like how people treat me without.''

Naruto made a soft noise of understanding. He had seen how Faunus were treated by the general population here, another reason he didn't hold the other Kingdoms in high regard. ''Alright. We're going south, south-west where I agreed would be the end of my trip.''

Blake mulled this over before nodding in compliance ''That's fine with me. Is everything you need really in that small backpack?''

''Yup! It's bigger on the inside, trust me on that.'' He then gave the apartment he had stayed in one lasting glance before he began to move along with Blake. Thankfully the sun was out with very little clouds though the temperature wasn't abnormally high which made for the perfect weather to walk long distances. ''We're going to part of the forest all the way over there,'' He pointed ahead of them where she could make out rather thick foliage at the edge of the town they were in. ''Going around will be a waste of time. We may encounter Grimm though so be ready just in case, okay?''

''Of course.'' She assured him as she adjusted the weapon that was secured on her back.

Giving her one more look over Naruto nodded as he was satisfied with how she looked. No doubt she had some combat experience with how she carried herself but how much was a question he was keen on finding out.

* * *

It was night.

The trip so far has been without any hassle. No Grimm had been sighted which was a positive thing.

With Blake's help the two had made a makeshift camp high up in one of the tall trees. It was safe from most Grimm and away from any bugs she did not like.

And while that was all nice and well.. Naruto had found himself in somewhat of a predicament as he moved his eyes downwards to the mop of black that filled his vision. Perhaps it was the cold and her being a Faunus made her gravitate towards the closest heat source but somehow Blake had managed to roll over a few times before coming to stop against him, all without waking up.

A part of him found it impressive even.

He really hoped she wouldn't freak out in the morning. He was almost sure she wouldn't but not a hundred percent which wasn't optimal.

Still, it wasn't completely unwelcome. It felt actually quite nice with her body pressed against his. She radiated warmth much like he did. He took a moment to inspect her face which was in a state of rest. She was rather beautiful, now that he thought about it. A few rays of light originating from the moon landing on her pale skin that contrasted well with her raven hair.

His heartbeat paused for a moment as Blake shifted a bit, an murmur he wasn't able to decipher leaving her before she went silent.

A soundless yawn then left him, a sign that it was time for him to close his eyes as well. He could only hope he wouldn't be awoken by a scream in a few hours..

* * *

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Blake scrunched up her face as she could feel the light shining on her even with closed eyes. She let out a soft hiss as she desperately tried to do anything but wake up after the wonderful night's rest she had. She curled up in herself, bringing an arm up over her face.

It was then that Blake felt that she was lying against someone which had her eyes widen in panic and abruptly turn around. Her cheeks turning crimson and her earlier fear dissipating and was replaced by a mix of embarrassment and apprehension as she watched the sleeping face of her blond travel partner.

She tried to understand how she ended up like this and her amber orbs narrowed as she thought he may have tried something. That however was quickly thrown out of the window when she looked around and noticed he was still on his side of their makeshift sleeping spot. It was her who had moved all the way over to him.

Her blush deepened upon that realization.

''Mhrgh..'' Her eyes snapped upwards to his face which was scrunched up as he gave a light shake of his head before his eyelids slowly fluttered open. His deep blue orbs were a bit unfocused which after blinking a few times slid downwards to meet hers.

''..Morning?'' He asked in a questionable matter as he took note of their position and remembering how this happened last night.

''Morning..'' Blake returned as a soft mumble before rolling onto her back and moving to sit up as she averted her gaze. He could still see the red hue that contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

Using his arms Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position as well and scratched his cheek. ''So.. Do you need to refresh yourself or can we continue.''

''Not really but can it wait for a bit? We've just woken up and I've not yet gotten rid of my tiredness.''

''Oh, sure.'' He shrugged as he moved to roll up the thin blanket he used as Blake copied him with her own. He shuffled around in his bag before retrieving two neatly packaged sandwiches, handing one over to his companion as she came to sit beside him.

It was nice. Having their breakfast, more of those delicious sandwiched Blake had come to already love while watching the sunrise in the distance from their spot high up. Already she felt much more at ease than the past few months with the White Fang.

Just thinking about them brought a brief pang of pain as she regretfully remembered what the organization had turn into. She wasn't blind to see that the initial vision of Faunus being treated the same as everyone else was long since past.

Protest turned into robberies and other actions that were frowned upon. Though, to her the worst was the lack of care about any lives that would be lost. The last words her previous partner spoke to her still echoing through her mind.

''Hey?'' She blinked a few times before turning her head to her left where Naruto was now standing. ''Since you're done you want to head out?''

Blake sent him a small nod as she got to her feet, dusting off her legs before seeing him placing their blankets in his bag. She really wondered how it all fit as it looked way too small for everything he had pulled out of it.

Nevertheless, she hopped down after him as they continued their trek.

Hidden by the bow on her head Blake's ears would twitch with each new sound she heard, discerning them as being simple birds and wildlife that inhabited these woods. Though, her eyes did catch her blond travel companion tense even if it was for a second or perhaps even less.

Did he notice something she hadn't? Even without an answer it didn't stop her from sliding her fingers towards the hilt of her weapon.

Though her answer came in the form of a loud sound a mix between a roar and screech that echoed for several miles and she felt small tremors through the ground. Immediately Blake unsheathed her weapon and got ready. Her eyes flickering over to Naruto to see him looking rather calmly though she could tell he was definitely on guard.

Several Beowolves shot out from the dense forestry around them and circled them. While the number was quite big, she was more than confident they could handle it. Yet, their worries were more for the Grimm that was either hiding or making its way to them for these Beowolf were not the source of the echoing roar that they heard.

The Grimm appeared to be communicating with another as they launched themselves at the two in groups of three or four.

They were slow and predictable and Blake had no trouble ducking beneath one as it jumped at her. She rolled and unsheathed her weapon and sent it out with a flick of her wrist as she leaped up and spun around as her weapon shredded through the small group and allowing her to land gracefully.

It also allowed her to glance over and see how Naruto was doing. She'd be lying if she weren't curious to see how he'd handle himself, especially after his unintentional boasting a few days back.

Well, at least she could tell he was able to back his words up as she watched him casually dodge three Beowolves at the same time. A simple step to the side, the slight lowering of his head and a casual hop showed her that whoever trained him had done a good job.

Yet, her mind wandered on how he was going to respond for she saw he had no weapons on him- Her internal thoughts were put on a hold as she blinked to see if she was imagining things but no, she was not and there really were golden particles forming around his hand.

It got brighter and brighter and her eyes, more sensitive to light than a regular human were forced into a squint. When the brightness died down Blake's eyebrows rose and her lips were slightly parted as she laid her eyes on what had to be the most beautiful sword she had ever seen.

She tried to get a better look at it but her attempt resulted in failure as a massive pillar of light erupted from where stood. ''N-Naruto?!'' Blake screamed for him as a hint of worry filled her. It was for naught however as when it died down she was presented with the sight of a scorched earth surrounding him on all sides for around twenty feet in diameter. Not a single speck remained while Naruto looked unharmed as well.

Blake felt a surge of relief travel through her but could only watch as he lifted his sword above his hand and reflecting rays of light as he brought it down with a slow swing. At least that's what it felt like to her as when it made contact with the ground another explosion followed, one much larger than the previous one and even enveloped her!

''Hey! Keep your eyes open!'' She heard him say to her and she complied, taking in the destruction he had caused as a rather sizable part of the forest was now a barren wasteland. It however also revealed what was likely the leader of the pack of Beowolves.

It was an Ursa. A much larger than normal but heavily wounded one as it was stumbled with each step it took towards them. It was actually interesting to see their one track mind. Even wounded as it was it still headed to them as opposed to retreating like any other animal would. It also showed why they were such a threat towards regular civilians.

The Ursa growled at them before catching them off guard as with a sudden sprint it was within their range and went for a downwards punch. Blake felt herself being pushed to the ground where she quickly recovered to see a shocking sight of Naruto holding back the Ursa's descending fist with the flat side of his sword.

It was putting a strain on him, she could see that as the ground at his feet cratered. Not wasting anymore time Blake sprung into action as she ran to the Ursa and up its large body while slashing at its thick hide with her weapon.

It didn't do much but what it did was enough for Naruto to push it back with a grunt of exertion. Flipping over the Ursa, Blake landed and immediately attacked again as she swiped at its face, its eyes more specific and actually succeeding as the Ursa gave out a howl of rage as it began slugging its arm around wildly.

''Blake move!'' Hearing his shout she didn't hesitate as from the corner of her amber orbs she caught sight of him holding his weapon with two hands in a thrusting motion, the tip of his sword glowing. She caught his lips moving, mumbling something she wasn't able to hear or read before thrusting his weapon forward at the Grimm, resulting in something she'd describe akin to a laser of pure light shooting forward at blinding speeds, completely evaporating the Ursa and what she'd estimate be a mile or so of forest behind it.

She actually gave him a deadpan stare when she saw him nodding in satisfaction from his attack. ''Overkill much?''

''Nah. There's no such thing as overkill. In our family we have a saying, 'rather a bit more than too little,'''

''...Really?'' She looked sceptical.

''Nope, I lied.'' He admitted with a shrug and Blake almost stumbled over her own feet at his admission.

''You know what, let's just move on.'' She nodded in agreement with herself and was the first to walk. Naruto blinked at that, his eyes shifting from the path of destruction he had caused over to Blake. His blue orbs briefly flickered down before smacking his own cheek and running after. ''A-ah, wait!'' She didn't though it wasn't completely bad as the view was rather nice from back there..

* * *

They walked for hours after their encounter with the pack of Grimm and hadn't encountered any more. It was night out and stars filled the sky above them. The moon, broken as it was, was fully out there and shining on Remnant beneath it.

Blake could tell that even without saying it he was impressed with her stamina as they kept going. She herself was surprised by his stamina as well. Yet, her feet were aching as she bit down on her tongue to refrain from hissing as by now she was dragging her feet along while he looked completely fine.

''Something wrong?'' She inquired of him as he stopped abruptly.

''There's a small fishing village up ahead. We'll spend the night there as it's close to where my journey will come to an end.''

''Oh..'' Blake muttered. ''I see.'' For some reason she felt upset upon hearing his words. The past few days spent in his company had been rather enjoyable. It was different. He was mature, they could talk with another about topics they both had interest in, books in their case and he was one of the few humans that treated her with respect despite her Faunus heritage.

''Uhm.. You still good for a few minutes? I noticed you look rather tired.''

''I, I'm good if it's just a bit longer.'' She assured him and after looking at her for a handful of seconds he nodded.

''You sure? I don't mind carrying you for this short distance.''

Blake blushed at the images that formed in her head before quickly shaking her head. ''No, let's just continue as I could use a comfortable bed and a shower would be nice as well.''

''Alright. It's like a ten, perhaps fifteen minutes walking at our pace.'' Blake gave a nod but offered no further words. It wasn't like it was needed given that he took that as her sign to start.

True to his words, just a bit over ten minutes and Blake found herself entering a small village. Even despite it being rather late and dark out there were still plenty of people outside, talking with another as she could hear some people bursting into laughter.

''We'll check in there,'' He pointed her towards a decent sized building that had bright neon lights which said Inn on top. ''If we're lucky they may still serve dinner though even if not I don't think we'll have much of an issue getting food otherwise.'' As he eyed the rows of small carts serving food that were stationed in the same street they walked through.

Entering the Inn they were met with a rather cozy atmosphere as they were welcomed by an old lady. ''Oh! What do we have here, a young couple looking for a room?'' Both blushed and shook their heads.

''No, we're just acquaintances.'' Naruto told the older woman as he fought down the heat that rushed to his cheeks. ''Though we are looking for a room, two if possible else just two seperate beds.'' While he wouldn't deny it was rather comfy having someone sleeping next to him, he'd prefer if it was with a girlfriend he might one day get or out of their own doing.

''Oh, I'm sorry it's just we often have young couples coming by. Excuse me for a moment while I'll see if we've got any spare rooms left.'' The older woman fumbled around with her Scroll, swiping through it before stopping and giving them an apologetic look. ''Sorry, I just checked and noticed we only have one room left. It does have two seperate beds though if that's okay.''

''It's fine with me, you?'' He looked at Blake who gave a simple nod. ''We'll take it then.'' Naruto retrieved a small card from his bag which he handed over to the older woman whose eyes widened briefly upon seeing the spiral on the back before scanning it with her scroll.

''There you go you two. Your room is number 11 on the second floor. The code is 7881. I assume from how you two look you haven't eaten yet, have you?'' The two shook their heads. ''Well, there's still some food left if you two want. It's nothing extravagant but should you want to it is available.''

''Erhm.. I think we'll check out our room. It has been a long day, you know?''

The woman offered them a kind smile. ''Of course, I'll be down here for the next hour or two if you need anything don't be afraid to come by!''

''We will.'' He responded before motioning over to Blake who followed after him.

* * *

''Let's see.. What was the code again?''

''7881.''

''Ah, right.'' He heard a click followed by being able to push the door open as he entered their room for the night followed by Blake.

Their room wasn't anything too special. At least compared to what he was used to it was honestly below average but it was better than no room so he didn't voice any complaints as he walked over to the rather large window and peered outside.

Behind him Blake had picked out her bed where she sat down on, testing it's springs and finding it more than adequate. There was a towel and a simple night robe which had her blush a bit as unfolding it showed it was rather revealing. Yet, rather wear it as opposed to her current clothes in which she had been walking all day.

''Naruto.'' She called out to the blond who turned around and faced her with a raised eyebrow.

''Hm?''

''I'm going to take a shower, or do you want to go first?''

He waved his hand. ''Nah, you can go first. I'll go later. You want me to check up on what food they might have while you do that?''

''Um, I'd like that, yes thank you.''

''Alright cool. I'll set out and do that while you take your shower. I won't stay out for long.''

''Of course.'' She sent him a nod which he returned as he left her to her own devices. Blake sat there on her bed for some time, her mind just wandering about what she'd do once he'd reach the end of his trip.

She'd be on her own then and would honestly miss his presence. Likely be looking around for any school to train in becoming a Huntress which was now her goal. To help out humanity by fighting Grimm, if only to repay for any damage she has caused during her time with the White Fang.

Blake let out a sigh as she got up. A shower was definitely needed as she sniffed herself and scrunched up her face. Yes, most certainly.

* * *

Feeling refreshed, Blake exited the bathroom around fifteen minutes later, clad in the rather the night robe that she felt like was revealing a bit too much.

Immediately upon doing so her nose twitched as she scent of food reached her nostrils, fish specifically as her eyes darted over to the source to see Naruto sitting at a small table in their shared room eating from a plate of his own while another was ready for her.

''The food here wasn't anything I'd eat so I went ahead and got something from a nearby cart.'' He told Blake as she sat down on the other seat.

''I understand, thanks.'' She dug in without a care. Her stomach was growling at her the entire time she had been showering and now it was rewarded. She refrained from moaning outright as she could tell the fish that was used in her current dish was caught recently, the ears on top of her head twitching in eagerness as she devoured her food with gusto.

Once their dinner was finished it was Naruto's turn to shower, leaving Blake by herself as she made herself comfortable on her bed and grabbing one of the books her companion had brought along.

Not too long after that Naruto reappeared, this time wearing clothes that were more comfortable for sleep as he sat down on his bed. ''So, tomorrow's likely the last day we'll spend together. I assume you've figured out what you'd be doing next?''

''Yeah, I'm going to sign up to become a Huntress.'' She told him with a small smile

''Ah, any idea which one?'' His eyes flickered over to her form.

''No, but I think I'd go for the one here in Vale.''

''Mhm. I've heard good things from there. At least from the few stories I've gotten from some I spoke to that graduated from there.''

''So you'd recommend it, then?''

''I mean, I wouldn't say you _should _go there but that academy definitely has produced some of the best Huntsmen out there. If I had any interest in becoming one, Beacon would be my first choice.''

''I see.'' Blake mulled over his words, not paying much attention to the book she was holding which unknowingly she had closed. Still lost in her thoughts, Blake only noticed when Naruto had gotten up to turn off the lights as it was rather late and they needed to be up early tomorrow.

''G'night Blake.'' She heard him say as he pulled the covers over him.

''Goodnight Naruto.'' She returned softly as she placed the book on the nightstand beside her and made herself comfortable as well.

* * *

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto stared ahead rather aimlessly.

The full moon that was out and up high in the night sky, completely unobscured by any clouds. He was back in Uzushio, standing on a balcony attached to his room in the palace. His attention slowly drifted to the waves in the ocean, enjoying the occasional breeze that came through and ruffled his hair.

It's been how long now since he's back here in Uzushio?

A couple months or so.

Not much has happened since then, since he had parted with Blake. Sure, they had exchanged information with their Scroll and messaged another every now and then, though the frequency had lowered by a lot?

The last messages they had exchanged was that she was about to head to Beacon in Vale. He wished her good luck as he had some problems in the form of family he was dealing with. He had noticed since returning that his brother had become more antagonizing even with what little contact they had.

His parents had stopped trying to get him to act in line given that he was old enough. It didn't help that he was playing the perfect angel whenever they were within hearing distance.

Honestly, a part of him wanted to just grab his bag and leave, the time out of Uzushio had been some of the best and memorable moments he had in his life. Though, his parents would more than likely send people out to search for him and in the off chance that they didn't, he didn't want his brother to end up feeding them bullshit. He still was trying to make his parents see that he was the perfect one to inherit the throne after them.

As if some higher being was listening to his thoughts, his scroll beeped and he was quick to head back in his room and march over to his desk where it lied. He picked it up and opened it, seeing a notification that he had a new message which he tapped on, sending him directly to the message just sent to him.

_From: Blake_

_To: Naruto_

_Erm.. Hey. _

_How have you been? I know we've not exchanged a lot of messages which is mainly my fault but things have been going well for me. I've been accepted into Beacon. I'm not sure if the headmaster knows of my past or not but I'm relieved nonetheless._

_There was an entry exam I wasn't aware of but managed to handle fairly well. We're each put into teams of four.. and, well it's partly why I haven't been able to message you as much as we used to. One member of our team, Yang, she's.. well, I don't think she knows the meaning of privacy._

_Okay, maybe she's not that bad but she's definitely the type of person that makes up issues where there are none._

_So, yeah I apologize for that._

_Oh! I'm not sure if you believe that but there's a member of the Schnee family in my team. What are the odds, right? She hadn't said anything since I hid my ears with that same bow but unfortunately I slipped up after she managed to anger me. We got in an argument and I accidently revealed that I'm a Faunus. I caught not just her but my entire team off guard before I ran off._

_I know it wasn't the smartest of ideas but at the moment it was the only thing I could think of doing. That argument actually happened earlier today. It reminded me about you finding out about me being a Faunus and not caring.. I really wish more people were like you._

_I'm not sure where I'm going with this other than that I kind of miss your presence. It may sound weird since we've spent such little time but it was time I truly cherish. I wonder if we could meet up sometime?_

_I'm currently at the docks, not sure what to do. Maybe just wait until they find me, at least I can count on the other members of my team. I'm much calmer than I was before so that's a plus._

_I hope I hear from you soon,_

_-Blake_

After reading the message Naruto felt the corner of his lips curve into a smile and immediately set out to type a reply.

* * *

Far away from where he was, a young woman was seated on a bench overlooking the calm ocean ahead of her. Her arms were placed beside her as she leaned back a bit.

She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails that was held closed by a single silver button up front. Beneath this she wore a white, sleeveless, high necked crop undershirt and white shorts. Finishing her outfit were the black heeled boots and thigh high stocking that gave her a rather alluring appearance.

She was wondering if he had already read the message she had sent him. She didn't blame him if he didn't. She really had let both of them down by taking so long before sending him anything. Even a simple 'How are you' would have sufficed.

Blake felt her heartbeat increase as her mind formed an image of him inside her head before shaking her head to rid herself of whatever these thoughts were. Just then she felt her scroll vibrate on her lap and she wasted no time picking it up and pressing the notification button.

She perked up when noticing it was a message of the one she was thinking of.

_From: Naruto_

_To: Blake_

_Hey Blake, I'm doing fine.. Or as good as it could. _

_I admit that I didn't expect your message. I'm glad to hear you're doing fine as well. Except for your predicament with the Schnee that is. I would love to give you advice but I don't think my direct way of going into confrontation is suited for you.. :p_

Blake let out a soft chuckle before continuing to read.

_Regarding the lack of messages.. I can't say it didn't hurt a bit to not hear from you for such a while. I could've used someone to confide in a bit since the situation between my brother and I is worsening, my parents are of no use in this situation either. I sometimes wished I could've packed my bags and simply head out like you are able to._

_There's more I want to say but I rather do so in person if that's fine with you. If you're free we can maybe meet this Friday evening. I'll come up with an excuse to meet you. _

_Just send me a message back_

_-Naruto_

Reading that, Blake felt a welcoming warmth spread through her before she went to type out her reply, agreeing to meet him friday. She'd come up with an excuse to get away from her team.

''Blake! We've been all over looking for you!'' She had just barely managed to send out her reply before quickly putting down her scroll as her team jumped into view. Ruby, Yang.. even Weiss was here as well though she kept her distance.

''Oh.. Hey you all. I didn't expect to see you so soon again.''

''What why?'' Yang questioned. ''I mean, sure we were caught off guard but you're still part of our team, right Weiss?''

The white haired girl fiddled around a bit but nodded. ''That's correct.''

''But, what about before? I mean, I admitted that I used to be a member of the White Fang.''

''Exactly. You used to, not anymore.''

Blake directed her gaze towards the Schnee. ''She's right,'' Weiss admitted. ''There's been a long conflict between the White Fang and my family and while I admit that we definitely could've acted better, we both know the blame is not solely on us. I may have gone overboard earlier today and for that I.. I apologize. You're not a member of the White Fang but Blake Belladonna, member of team RWBY.''

Blake almost teared up at those words. Words of acceptance which were admittedly very unexpected given who it was that had spoken those words. Nonetheless, she allowed herself to smile with her head held down. ''Thank you.''

Unfortunately the moment was ruined by Yang who placed her hand on her shoulder. ''Great. Now that's over with how about we head back?''

''Eh, sure.. At least before Ozpin ends up complaining.''

Yang scoffed. ''More like Glynda. That woman appears to have a perpetual stick up her behind.'' She refrained from using more vulgar language since Ruby was with them.

Blake just shook her head. ''Let's just go.''

* * *

The following few days went by fast. Everything seemed to be back to normal…

..For the most part at least.

It was easy to miss but they had noticed Blake was more upbeat ever since that evening a few days back. They initially figured it had to do with a weight being lifted from her since she no longer had to hide to them that she was a Faunus but seeing how it hadn't tampered off, quite the opposite actually caused them to wonder.

Currently, the members of RWBY with the exception of Blake were huddled around another as she was in the bathroom doing.. whatever it was that she did. Classes were already over and it was nearing the evening.

''So…'' Yang's lilac orbs flickered over to her little sister and Weiss. ''Anyone managed to find out more about Blake's strange behavior?'' Two negative shakes of their heads was her answer which had her bite her bottom lip. ''Mhm.. I haven't managed to find out anything either. It doesn't help that she's a very private person. She's definitely been on her scroll a lot lately but I've not been able to peek at what she's doing with it.''

''Uhm.. p-perhaps we should just let it be?'' Ruby offered her two cents. ''I don't think it's polite to intrude on someone else's privacy.''

Yang sighed before wrapping an arm around her younger sister's neck and pulling her close. ''Oh Rubes,'' She sighed. ''You're still so innocent. We're a team and we're not supposed to be this secretive with another. See it as another form of showing concern.''

''I didn't think I'd agree with you but I do.'' Weiss butt in. ''It could be something dangerous or completely innocent.'' Their talk was interrupted as the bathroom door was opened and quickly they brought out some books to make it seem like they were studying so as to not arouse suspicion.

Yang of course was the one to look up from her book first towards the last member of their team, raising an eyebrow at seeing her in her usual clothes but with a leather jacket over it. She still wore her bow but Yang could swear she was wearing make-up, aside from her usual purple eyeshadow that is. ''Hey, going somewhere?''

''...Yes.'' Blake answered softly after a few seconds, not liking that all eyes were on her. She did her best to not look nervous as to not make them suspicious and ask more questions unaware that she was failing hard at that since she was fumbling with her jacket. ''I'm going now.. I'm already late. I'll be back sometime later, exactly when I don't know.''

Walking past the three, Blake closed the door behind her with a click. It only took a handful of seconds Yang's eyes moved over to her remaining team members. ''You're thinking what I'm thinking?''

''We stalk her?''

The blonde nodded with a grin. ''Mhm. And it's following her to make sure she's alright, not stalking.''

''Fine. I'll go and get ready.'' Weiss got up and headed to the bathroom previously occupied by Blake.

''Me too!'' Yang went to join her.

Left by herself, Ruby merely hung her head. ''They didn't even ask me…'' She had no choice but to join in. Thankfully she didn't need as much as they did. Just her scythe.

* * *

Making her way through the rather busy streets of Vale, Blake's eyes flickered from one side of the street to another as she was looking to spot a certain blond for their little d-date. Her cheeks turned pink at the thought!

She shook her head and brushed back a few strands of her hair.

''Blake!'' At the sounds of a familiar voice calling her name she looked to her right where she saw Naruto sitting at a table in a small open restaurant. He waved at her before nudging his head to the empty chair opposite of him to which she nodded and made her way to him.

She sat down before sending him a smile and greeting him. ''Hey Naruto. Hadn't seen you.'' Blake took a few seconds to look him over. His outfit was a casual looking button up shirt which he had left open with beneath it a light orange t-shirt. It was a weird combination but it strangely fit him well. His blond hair was still as unruly as ever though was longer than the last time she had seen him. ''You look.. nice.'' She complimented before looking down at her own outfit and sheepishly scratched her cheek.

''Thank you and don't worry. I didn't quite specify what to wear and your outfit looks good on you, the jacket is a nice touch.''

Blake suddenly found the table rather interesting as she felt her cheeks heat up at his honest words. She mumbled out a soft thanks that he barely caught.

''..You really do look great. Much happier than when I saw you the last time as well.''

''Likely because I am. I'm glad to have this opportunity to turn things around for myself. I'm not even sure if I would've done the same without ever meeting you.''

''Mm. For some reason I doubt that.'' Blake sent him a curious stare and he elaborated. ''I mean, who knows what might've happened if I hadn't found you that day. Your condition was quite bad.''

''I guess that's true.'' She gave a soft chuckle as she sipped her water that had been ordered by Naruto beforehand. ''But what about you? Things don't seem to be going well for you.'' Blake looked up to meet his eyes.

''It's true.'' He admitted with a frown. ''Things have really escalated back home. I'm not quite sure how to deal with the situation at hand.''

''Maybe I can help? You offered me advice so I could try and return your help. I feel like you need someone to talk to.''

''You're right, I do. Want to order something to eat first, my treat?''

''Sure, I haven't eaten yet as I somewhat figured we'd grab a bite.'' She felt herself smile as he made a soft 'Ah' noise while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

''Um.. Y-Yang? ..Sis?''

''Shh! Quiet Rubes.''

''But, I-I can't-''

''Hush! I second Yang, we're concentrating.'' Weiss hissed at the younger girl before feeling the blond bump her shoulder.

''Look! Over there, it's Blake.'' The two watched as their remaining teammate came into view. She was looking around while making her way through the busy street.

''..That jacket does suit her well.'' Weiss commented offhandedly before quickly quieting down when she saw something catch the ravenette's attention. Squinting, Weiss could make out a small smile before she turned and walked towards a small restaurant where they saw a blond male waving at her. Her surprise increased when Blake sat at the same table opposite from him and slowly she turned her head to the blonde beside her, meeting her as Yang looked at her with equil surprise.

''Blake has a date!?'' They exclaimed at the same time.

''EH! Lemme see!'' Ruby finally managed to squeeze herself between her two teammates as her silver eyes frantically flickered around to see Blake and eventually spotting her.

''Oh wow. You're not lying.''

''Guess that explains her behavior the past few days.'' Yang said with Weiss agreeing.

''Yeah. Never would have guessed honestly. No offense to her but she doesn't seem like the type for these kinds of things.'' They were used to Blake being rather unsociable. Prefering to be left alone if the matter at hand wasn't important so she could read her books and not saying more than is necessary.

''I see where you're coming from. I wonder who he is though as I don't recognize him. He's blond and it's hard to see from here but he doesn't appear to be that blond from a few days ago which triggered the whole.. you know?''

''No, I agree there. His hair definitely has a darker shade to it. He's also clothed properly.'' Weiss gave her own two cents and nodded at her own rather crude assessment. They kept watching the pair from a distance as they talked while having dinner before getting up and starting to move.

The pair were positioned close to another, almost shoulder to shoulder as they walked to the end of the street and turned the corner where they went out of their view.

The RWY of RWBY quickly scrambled to their feet in order to follow them. They wanted to make sure that whoever this guy was had good intentions towards Blake. At least it's what they told themselves to make excuses for their stalking.

* * *

Blake and Naruto sat on a bench located on top of a hill that was overlooking the town in which they had their dinner.

It was rather calming. Neither spoke but at the moment just having the other around was enough. Slowly and with a bit of hesitation Blake moved to lead her head onto his shoulder, blushing furiously all while doing so.

The blond didn't seem to mind however as the close contact was welcoming even if it was unexpected. He felt calm after telling Blake the issues he's been dealing with. He did wonder exactly what their relationship was at the moment. He didn't voice it out loud, though.

Likewise, Blake herself was busy questioning herself where she wanted this to go. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel anything for the blond. Something had been there, deep inside of her the moment she had woken up and found herself in his care. A small flame of which the intensity grew the more she came to know about him.

It was weird. She never really put much thought in relationships. Sure there was her old partner at the White Fang but that was more of a one sided infatuation he had with her.

This was different.

Naruto was kind and warm. He treated both humans and Faunus the same, he held no prejudice towards her kind which was refreshing to say the least. Not to mention that he was an actual prince, unlike Weiss which they jokingly called princess.

There wasn't anything negative she could say about him. And while Blake wouldn't say he was perfect he was definitely at the top of her list of people she liked. Then again she couldn't quite think of anyone else she liked in _that _manner...

Her musings were cut short when she took note of Naruto flicking his wrist towards the shrubbery to the right of them.

''OUCH!'' A familiar sounding yelp reached her ears and Blake saw not one, two but three familiar faces coming into view. They untangled themselves from another before getting to their feet and dusting themselves off afterwards they gave an awkward laugh.

''Ahaaha.. H-hey Blake.. What a coincidence you're here as well..'' Yang shuffled in place, looking at Weiss and Ruby for help who kept silent.

It took a few seconds for it to hit Blake but when it did she jumped to her feet. ''You guys?! What are you doing here?!'' She hissed accusingly towards them while fighting down her furious blush.

''We uh..'' Yang scrambled to find the right words before Ruby came to her aid.

''We were following you two. It was Yang and Weiss' idea! I was merely forced to go along.'' ...Or not as Yang gave her little sister a look of betrayal.

Blake took a couple of deep breaths to calm her rising anger before asking a question. ''And how long have you two been spying on us?'' Her ears twitching beneath her bow when they averted their eyes.

''So, these are your teammates?'' Naruto had gotten up and stood beside Blake.

The raven haired girl had momentarily forgot he was there as she turned to him and nodded with a hint of embarrassment. ''Yes.'' She admitted with a sigh.

''Heh. Calm down Blake, they were just concerned.''

''T-that's right! Wait, you knew we were watching you two?'' A nod.

''Of course, none of you put any effort in concealing your aura.'' He said off handedly.

Here Blake sent him an accusing look. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''There was no harm to it. I just wanted to enjoy our time. I doubt you would've acted the same if you knew they were watching.'' He referred to her putting her head on his shoulder. ''But if you wish to I apologize.''

''No.. It's fine.'' Blake said rather subdued.

''I suppose he was the reason you acted different these past days?'' Weiss asked while occasionally glancing towards the blond. She could swear he seemed familiar but couldn't say why.

''What's his name?'' Ruby butt in.

''I think it's polite to introduce yourself first, right?'' He gave them a smile.

''Right! I'm Ruby Rose.'' The smallest of the three introduced herself.

''Yang Xiao Long.'' The blonde was next.

Last one was the white haired girl and though Naruto already knew who she was he kept quiet as she introduced herself. ''Weiss Schnee.''

''Mhm. Nice to meet you three, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.''

As he spoke his name a audible gasp left Weiss while the blonde girl furrowed her brows as the name did sound familiar.

''U-Uzumaki?! As in the island Uzushio, those Uzumaki?'' A nod came from him. ''But- But that means you're a royalty. An actual prince!''

''Ah! That's right!'' It finally came to Yang. ''I knew it sounded familiar. Oh wow.. an actual prince. And Blake, you're dating him!?'' A trickle of jealousy seeped into her voice. She wouldn't mind a boyfriend who was an actual prince. They were hard to come by, though.

The Faunus' orbs of gold widened. ''Ah! No, I mean- It's uh, we're not- I think…'' Blake was at a loss for words. It was true they just had a date, even if neither called it that but they weren't dating either. She didn't want to outright deny it though as she wasn't quite sure how that would affect their relationship as she wasn't opposed to the prospect of him being her boyfriend.

''Anyway,'' Naruto cut in, saving Blake from saying something she may come to regret and earning him a thankful look from her. ''I think our time together has come to an end for now. I had a lot of fun though and it was good to see you in person. You uhm, want to meet up again sometime soon?''

''Of course.'' Blake answered quickly. ''I mean, I had a enjoyable time as well and wouldn't mind seeing you again. We'll decide a date later over our scroll as I'm not sure when I'm free.''

''That's fine with me. I do hope you'll send a message quicker than last time.'' He joked which had her roll her eyes.

''Sure. You want to walk back with us or..''

''Nah I'm good. I'll call in a Bullhead to pick me up as it should still be here in Vale.''

''I see.. then,'' Not only did Blake surprise herself and him, her team looked surprised as well when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. ''Till next time.'' She spoke with bright red cheeks while he gave a nod at the unexpecting gesture.

''Yes.. till next time.'' He mumbled as he watched her run over to her friends, looking back one more time as he waved her goodbye. His lips turned into a fond smile as he watched the blonde bring an arm around Blake who struggled. ''Such an interesting group those four.''

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
